Junkie
by Psycho's 'R' Us
Summary: For Deidara, drugs are love. But he can't seem to find the right drug that does the right thing. Then he see's a certain Hyuuga in the Konoha Black Market...Rated for drug use, swearing and maybe sex in later chapters. CHAPTER FOUR UP NOW!
1. Ecstasy

**A/N: Yeah, chapter one is in here too, but thats only because I haven't figured out how to add new chapters yet, but i'm sure I will...somehow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Isn't that obvious? **

**Junkie**

****

Prologue

He wandered around the Black Market in Kohona, his cloak under his arm. He couldn't let anyone see he was Akatsuki, or Konoha would have his head. Though he doubted anyone in the Black Market could care less.

He shifted his head from side to side, keeping his face hidden in the dark, his lips pursed. When he saw what he wanted, he grinned and stood in front of the stall.

'Five pounds of _that_, un,' he murmured, not looking at the stall holder.

'E?' The stall holder gave a raspy laugh. 'Girlies shouldn't be taking nasty stuff like Ecstasy!'

The blonde lifted his head out of the shadows, and glared at the man angrily. 'I am not a woman...yeah,' he hissed.

'I-Iwagakure-no-Deidara! I'm sorry, I had no idea it was you, I'm sorry,' the stall holder croaked. Deidara narrowed his eyes angrily.

'I'll let you live, un, because I don't want to draw attention to myself,' Deidara reached forward and grabbed the other mans collar. 'Don't let it happen again, yeah. Now, five pounds of that, un, _please_.' Deidara repeated.

The stall holder nodded hurriedly, and shoved scoops of a grayish white powder into a several bags. Deidara left without paying, and the obviously scared man didn't do anything to stop him.

'C-come again, sir,' he called out raspily. Deidara made a small "mmph" noise under his breath. He shoved the E into the pocket of his cloak, and descended to the gates. He stopped when his artistic nature sensed something beautiful, worth hurting.

He looked around to see a girl, in her late teens, with long indigo hair, and dressed heavily, in a fury collared coat and baggy jeans. When she turned her head to smile at the boy beside her, he noticed her eyes.

He'd never seen eyes like that before. They were a very milky lavender colour, a beautiful contrast to her smooth white skin, her cheeks very slightly painted red. The boy beside her looked very alike her, with long brown hair and similar eyes. Deidara assumed they were realated.

She was pure art, and Deidara was sure even Sasori-danna himself would agree.

Though Deidara forced himself to turn away from the beautiful, white eyed wonder, he couldn't force her out of his mind.

He wanted her, bad.

And he vowed inwardly to himself, that he was going to _have _her.

Chapter 1

Days later, and Deidara had persuaded Sasori to ditch the mission they were assigned to catch the girl Deidara fantasised so much about.

'Deidara, remind me again why we are doing this,' groaned Sasori. He'd purposely left behind the puppet he normally conceals himself, in, and was hugging his arms.

'You said you would come, un. I won't be long. You don't actually have to _come _with me, just stay in the inn, yeah.'

'Too right i'm not coming, stupid Deidara, stupid drugs, stupid little girls,' Sasori muttered, more to himself.

'I'll leave now, Sasori-danna,' Deidara stood up, wrapping the plain black cloak he'd brought with him around him, pulling the hood up. 'I should be back by morning, un, if she puts up a fight.'

Sasori smirked at Deidara's way of thinking. He quickly wiped the smile away when Deidara looked at him, eyebrow raised.

'See you in the morning, yeah,' Deidara called as he exited the inn.

-

Deidara wandered around in the dark, looking up at windows, trying to figure out which could be the girls house. Sasori had told Deidara that she must be of the Hyuuga clan, if she had white eyes.

But that didn't help much.

'Aack,' Deidara murmured as he slammed full on into a post of some sort. He squinted in the dark at what was written on it.

'Hy-Hyuuga...' Deidara smirked in the darkness. 'I found you...' He whispered. He started up the path and put his hand in his bag to get some clay - then stopped. He couldn't make a bird to fly around the windows on, they'd notice straight away. No, he'd have to do it the old fashioned way.

He climbed up the wall, inwardly groaning at how hard it was to climb a drainpipe. He peered through the curtains at all the Hyuuga's, all so similiar, but different to the next. Then he came to her.

She was sleeping, but not peacefully like he'd expected. One leg and one arm was hanging of either end of her bed, her other leg wrapped around the duvet and her other arm above her head. Her face was buried in the pillow, but he knew it was her. He smirked at her silly sleeping position as he carefully began to slide the window open.

He hovered over her, the temptation to touch her rushing over him. She was like the drug he'd never had. He needed her.

He felt that itchy feeling in his left hand. He shook it impatiently. His addictions couldn't overcome him right now...the stuff was with Sasori...

Deidara tapped his hand against his side, pursing his lips to stop his spazm.

'Grr...Dear Kami, un, I need it now,' he groaned, a little too loudly. The girl awoke, her head turning to face him, her white eyes flitting open, her mouth forming a small shocked shape.

'W-who,' she started. Deidara stepped back for a moment, balling his shaking hands into fists. His feet were starting to twitch too, now. 'E-excuse me f-for being r-rude, d-d-despite you being in my b-b-bedroom, but I c-c-can see by your expression that you are a j-j-junkie,' she stated.

Deidara bottom lip quivered in anger. 'How dare you, yeah!' He cried.

'I-I'm sorry,' she muttered, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. 'Wh-what are you doing here?'

'I'm-' he stopped and threw his balled fist into the window-sill, smashing the painted wood cleanly in half. 'I'm here to take you home with me, un.'

'U-un?' She asked quietly.

'Don't mock me, yeah,' Deidara murmured darkly.

'I-' The Hyuuga looked up in an attempt to seem bold. 'I will not b-be coming with you.'

'Yeah,' Deidara advanced on her. 'You are, yeah.'

The dark haired girl whimpered in fear, her eyes softening. Deidara reached out and grasped her ankles, pulling her legs flat. She cried out, tears brimming in her eyes. Deidara swung his leg over her, sitting on her waist. Deidara was hardly in his own mind anymore, he needed the E so much. His eyes were stretched so wide, it hurt. His teeth clenched, and he lowered over her. 'What is your name, un. I am...you could say, a little of a gentleman. I won't take you without introduction.'

'P-please, get off me, p-please!' She begged.

'Your name, un!' He yelled.

'H-Hyuuga Hinata!' She cried.

'Hinata...what a pretty name. I'm Deidara.'

With that short introduction, he threw himself down on her defensless body, his hands either side of her head. She shivered, and he didn't take no remorse. He crashed his lips down on hers. Despite her shyness and apparent weakness, she kept her mouth tightly shut. Deidara smirked, he'd expected this. He ran his tongue along her mouth, but nothing happened. He took one hand, and stroked her neck, his hand trailing down to her hip, where the bone jutted out of skin. The tongue on his hand slid out and circled it, and she gasped, trying not to moan. Deidara took this opportunity to slide his own tongue into her mouth, massaging hers roughly.

Tears ran down her cheeks, as she lay there, weak. Her first kiss...that she had been secretly saving for Naruto...had been taken by this stranger with mouths on his hands. And more was probably to come. Hinata shut her eyes, and then gasped once more as she was knocked out.


	2. Breaking Out

A/N: Part two. Thanks for all your reveiws. If I get lots of nice ones i'll keep writing. I'm enjoying picking on Deidara-san and making him a druggie .

Anyhow. Here you go.

Chapter 2

Hinata woke in a bed that clearly wasn't her own. She sat up quickly, panting. She kept her eyes closed, praying that the strange man with the long hair had just been a scary nightmare, and she'd run to her maids room in fear. She opened her eyes and scanned the room. No, her maids room wasn't like this.

She was in a hostel room, she realised. She was in the main room, on the sofa bed. There was a small greeny grey shoulder bag on the table, and several wooden items and weapons. And an _Akatsuki cloak _was strung over the chair.

So he hadn't been kidding her. He really was in the Akatsuki.

Hinata stood up, running her hand through her long dark hair, blinking frantically. She walked around the room and combed her fingers over a scroll on the small table, next to a little wooden puppet. Hinata looked around first, and then picked it up, taking in its brilliant detail.

'Put that down!' Came a shout. Hinata spun around in shock, dropping the puppet. Its head fell off and its limbs shattered.

'O-oh...I'm s-s-sorry, I d-d-didn't mean to...' Hinata gasped, looking at the red haired man glaring at her.

'Keep away from my things,' he hissed, and walked over, picking up the remains of the broken doll and the scrolls on the desk, before going back into his room and slamming the door.

Hinata bit her lip and pointed her fingers together awkwardly. It was an odd habit she'd had since she was younger, along with her stuttering.

She looked over at the big window by the sofa, that had a moth-eaten black blind pulled over it. Hinata rolled the blind up silently, and fiddled with the window lock. It was stiff, and she grazed her hands trying to pull it open, to no avail.

She looked around the room for something to smash it with, but there was nothing big or heavy enough to so much as scratch the thick panes.

Hinata felt tears come to her eyes, but blinked them away angrily. She had to be strong. She couldn't let them win her over, whatever they had kidnapped her for.

She pulled off her own shoe and slammed it against the glass, covering her eyes as it shattered. She put her shoe on the side and jumped cleanly out of the window, not even scratching herself on the shards of glass stull stuck in the window panes.

-

'I don't want anything to do with that girl, Dei, keep her away from my stuff.'

'Mm.'

'That includes my puppets, my weapons, everything.'

'Yeah,'

'Oh, and when we get back to the base, I don't want you giving her my strawberry soda!'

'Strawberry soda, un? What are you talking about?'

Sasori growled inwardly. 'Have you listened to a word I have said?'

'Sorry, Sasori-danna, I wasn't thinking straight.'

**[A/N: Expect foul language here XD**

Sasori stood up. 'FOR FUCKS SAKE!!! IF YOU WANT TO GET OFF ON THAT SNIVELLY LITTLE BITCH, PISS OFF INTO YOUR OWN FUCKING ROOM!!! AND WHEN ARE WE GOING HOME? I NEED TO BE AS FAR AWAY FROM YOU AND THAT FUCKING LITTLE MORON AS FUCKING POSSIBLE!!!' Sasori clapped a hand over his mouth. It was the first time...in a while...he'd spoken as vulgar as that.

'Sasori-danna...un,' Deidara stiffled a giggle. 'You sound like Hidan, yeah.'

'FUCK YOU!!!' Sasori grabbed Deidara by the collar and threw him into the living room, slamming the door on him. He sighed in relief. He regretted using that foul language, but Dei asked for it. Sasori leaned against the door and slid down it, soon falling back to sleep.

-

'Hina-kun?' Called Deidara. Then he noticed the living room. Or the mess she'd left the small inn room in.

The window was smashed open, shards of it laying around the room. Deidara ran to the window and looked out, but she was obviously long gone. And her shoe was left on the side. Deidara picked it up, his soft eyes roaming over it. Then he narrowed them, and threw the shoe out of the window.

'Bitch...' he murmured.

Sasori walked into the living room, hearing Deidara curse. 'Well,' he muttered. 'This is going to cost some money, Dei. Have you got enough? I'm not paying this time, I'm going back to base.' Sasori pulled his cloak round his shoulders and placed his hat on his head. 'See you.'

'Sasori-danna...' Deidara pleaded, but Sasori had left. 'I won't go back without her!' He yelled as Sasori slammed the door shut. He came back soon enough.

'I knew you'd come back, un -' Deidara started.

'I left you your bill at the reception desk. See you soon.'

'Crap...yeah.'


	3. Too Stoned

Chapter 3

Deidara sat back on the sofa, tilting his head back and groaning in anger. Where could she have gone? He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. He wasn't going to go home without her, but now he had no Sasori-danna to help him, not that he would have anyway.

His hands started tapping the coffee table unconciously. 'No! Not again, un! I had such a bad headache from last night!' Deidara yelled. Eventually, it got too much for him, and he stood up angrily, forcefully kicking the sofa back behind him.

Not only had he had to pay for the broken window, but Sasori had left the _full _bill for him to pay. He was completley broke, and very angry. He'd have to get back to the base soon before he ran out...he didn't have enough money to go back to the Black Market just yet.

Deidara pulled open the sock drawer, taking out the clear bag of white powder. Yes...his happy drug. It did so much for him, but as he sniffed three straws full of Ecstasy, he couldn't help but think how better he could feel if he could have Hinata, right _now_.

He continued to fantasise about Hinata, the Ecstasy making him worse. He eventually fell asleep.

-

He walked in on Hinata as she slept in her usual, ungainly position. He pulled her straight, the shock waking her up. Her opal eyes glazed over with fear as Deidara swung his leg over her, straddling her small waist. Tears spurted down her face as he grasped her wrists and bent them back, hearing the bones cracking under his fingers. She cried out in pain as he pulled his hands away.

'So you can't get away, this time, un...' he whispered. 'You can't do much without your hands, yeah.'

She responded with a sniff, squeezing her eyes shut. 'D-Deidara-sama...' She pleaded. Deidara laughed at her weakness, and pulled a kunai from his leg pouch.

'Bleed!' He yelled. An insane smirk crawled onto his face, and one of his hands pushed up her black shirt, pressing his kunai into her soft skin. His appetite for destruction was overcoming him. Blood poured from the wound in her stomach, and he threw the kunai to the other side of the room, and buried his fingers into the wound, tearing it apart. She screamed in pain, and grabbed his hands, pushing them back to him.

Deidara looked in horror at what he'd done to her. He pulled her back to him, despite her wriggles and struggles. He wound his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. She eventually stopped struggling and relaxed, shaking with terror.

Now, only her thin layer of clothing stopped him from getting what he wanted...

'Deidara!'

-

Deidara sat up, sweating. He wiped his forehead, brushing away his soaking wet fringe. 'Holy crap...yeah...'

It had been a dream. And just when it was getting good, too. Deidara felt his trouser area and groaned again. Then he looked around. Who was shouting him?

'Dei!'

'Sasori-danna?' Deidara blinked at Sasori. Then he realised he wasn't in the inn anymore. He was outisde the Hyuuga home, leaning on the signpost. 'What the fuck am I doing here, un?'

'I don't know,' Sasori came and stood in front of Deidara. 'I was just on my way out of Konoha, but I saw you crawling out here. Are you okay?'

'Huh...' Deidara realised he hadn't heard a word Sasori had said. He was still high. He smirked and looked up at the sky.

'Deidara!'

'I want...'

'What do you fucking want?'

'Hinata...'

'Oh, for fucks sake...' Sasori was sick of this. He'd hoped that once Dei saw how much of a waste of time girls were, and drugs were so much easier, he'd forget. But obviously not.

'Sasori...you swearing. Naughty, yeah,' Deidara laughed.

'Shut the fuck up. I'll get your chick, but then can we go home?'

'Nnghh,' Deidara snored. He'd fallen back asleep. Sasori frowned and stalked straight into the Hyuuga gardens. He took the same route as Deidara had done the night before, to her room. He was quieter than Dei, but not as easy on her. Sasori shook the girl awake roughly.

'What the...' She muttered, lifting her head. Sasori noticed with disgust that she had been drooling on her pillow. He pulled a face. 'Y-you!' She yelled, dragging herself out of her bed and heading for her door. Sasori threw his fist into her stomach, sending her into the wall, and leaned against it. She sat up, and looked towards the window.

'I wouldn't, Deidara's waiting outside.' Sasori thought of drugged up Dei, sleeping on the pavement outside. Hinata's lip trembled, and she crumpled up and started to cry. Sasori's eyebrows knitted in frustration. Christ, what a time. He'd always had a weakness for anyone upset. 'Hey...'

She looked up, her big opal eyes leaking. 'Don't cry, Deidara dosen't really want to hurt you, he's just...' Sasori thought of a word to describe Deidara.

'I-insane. Psycop-pathic. C-crazy,' she stammered.

'Yeah, but he's harmless really.' Sasori licked his lips, guilty at the lies he was spinning. Deidara could turn cities into ruins just by saying "katsu".

'I d-d-don't care. L-leave me alone.'

Sasori closed his eyes and counted to ten, a way he often calmed himself down when Deidara was being annoying. 'Listen, brat. Deidara's worked up about you, and as soon as he realises what stupid bits of crap girls are, he'll let you go. And I promised him I'd get you for him, so, like it or not, your _coming with us_.' Sasori walked over to her shuddering frame, and grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head. She kicked and screamed, and he shut his eyes and sighed. Then let her go.

She gasped when she realised her arms were still in the air. 'W-what?' She cried.

'Puppet master technique. Chakra strings.' Sasori waggled his hands, showing her the threads of blue light linking her arms to his fingers. 'Anata wa dame desu!(1)' He hissed. Hinata's eyes widened, she wasn't used to being spoken to like that. But two could play at that insulting game.

'Koro shite yaru, yarichin!(2)' She laughed.

'Stoppit, bitch, you couldn't kill so much as a firefly! Stop playing around, we are going. Now.' Sasori made the girl get on his back, and fastened her hands together around his neck with the binds he had in his pockets. 'Just go to sleep and stop being such a brat.' He piggybacked her out, only he decided to walk through the house this time. The night maid looked at him in horror.

'What are you doing with Hinata-sama?' She yelled. Sasori glared at her, and walked past the maid slowly. As he did, he removed one hand from holding sleeping Hinata's leg, and pulled a kunai from the inside of his cloak. He lifted it, and easily struck the maid deep in her neck. She choked in her own blood, and fell forward, bleeding on the floor.

'Baka,' he hissed, and stepped back outside. He kicked Deidara until he woke up.

'Fuck, my head, un,' he groaned. 'Fucking Ecstasy...Sasori, whats that you've got?'

'Your girl. Can we _please_ go now?'

'Well, your the one fucking about in there! We could have gone anytime, yeah.'

Sasori sighed. Deidara had been way too stoned to remember it was him who had caused all the trouble. Deidara groaned and moaned and whined all the way back to the River country.

A/N: Sorry for my explict Japanese language, lol. I am truly wrong, I know. But I couldn't resist Hinata calling Sasori a man whore.

(1): You are useless!

(2) I'm going to kill you, man whore.


	4. Its Comifer On The Bed, Un!

Chapter 4

Sasori tried to switch off and ignore Deidara's ramblings, but everytime he did, he felt himself nodding to sleep. He was tired, and Deidara didn't once offer to carry the girl. He inwardly moaned about Dei's selfishness, and stomped a far way behind Deidara.

When they were inside their current hideout, Sasori followed Deidara around the corridors. 'Which is your room then?' He asked quietly. He was trying hard not to start screaming curses at Deidara.

'Over there, un.' Deidara fumbled with the door handle, and bashed the door open. 'Whoops...faulty door,' he murmured when he broke one of this hinges. He leaned against it.

'Where shall I put _this_?' Sasori asked, looking around the room. He was all set to throw the weight onto the floor, but as he tried to, Deidara stood up straight and yelled.

'Don't _drop _her, yeah!' He yelled. 'Put her on the bed!'

Sasori muttered angrily, but walked over to Deidara's bed, pulling the binds from her wrists. He tried to let her drop onto Deidara's bed, and she woke up, forgetting where she was. She cried out at the loss of body heat, and clung to Sasori's cloak, trying to pull herself back up to him. Sasori hissed and prised her fingers away, deeply annoyed. He marched out of the room, quickly grabbing a bag of the gray powder from Deidara's pocket, and slamming the door shut.

Hinata sat up and watched Sasori exit, her eyes filled with wonder. She was scared of this blonde man in front of her, and she preffered to be in her former position. On the red haired mans back.

Thinking about his warm, musky scent made Hinata smile. Then she snapped back to reality. The drugged up, messy man on the floor in front of her. He looked back up at her, his visible blue eye travelling over her form. She cringed inwardly and climbed off the bed carefully, scurrying over to the corner and sliding down into it, pulling her knees up to her chest.

'Hinata-san?' He giggled. He crawled over to her, and she shook with fear. He stopped when he was right in front of her, and reached his hand out to brush it through her hair.

'P-p-please, what am I d-d-doing here?' She stammered. 'I w-w-want to g-g-go home!'

'I'm sorry Hinata-san, but you belong to _me _now, yeah,' Deidara laughed, his hand tightening into a fist around a clump of her hair. She whimpered, praying for him to let go. He did, only to carress her cheek. 'I don't wanna hurt you, Hina-chan. I just want to _have _you!'

He grabbed her ankles and pulled them out straight. She kicked her legs, and whimpered up at him. He sat on her waist and pushed his fringe back to stare into her opal eyes. 'Don't struggle, or I will hurt you, yeah!' Deidara warned. He leaned forwards, laying her flat on the ground. 'You know, un, the bed might be comfier...' he muttered, stroking her hair. She glared at him, hatred burning in her eyes.

'I-I'm fine j-j-just here, thank y-you.'

'Use my name, yeah.'

'_Deidara_.'

'Deidara _what_? I give you a title, it's a little impolite not to give me one, un.'

'Deidara-manthad.'

'Deidara what?'

Hinata shut her eyes. She felt a surge of confidence rising in her stomach. 'D-Deidara-_bastard_,' she repeated. Deidara's eyes narrowed and he glared at her.

'Fucking bitch. You asked for it now, yeah.'

Deidara pulled a kunai from the inside of his cloak. She gasped in response. 'P-please,' she begged.

'I'm sick of your whining little voice, un. As soon as I get this over with, the better.'

Tears poured from her eyes. 'I-I'm sorry, Deidara-san! I won't say that again! I p-promise! Please d-d-don't hurt me!'

Deidara closed his eyes for a moment. His fist shook. He couldn't stop now, she'd driven him too far. 'You've only brought this on yourself, un. If you'd been a little nicer, I might have gone a little easier on you.'

He ripped her shirt off with the weapon, and threw the remainings to the side. 'I want to see you bleed...' he murmured, looking at her shivering, pale white skin. He ran the blade along her stomach, making goosepimples rise on her surface. 'I'm sorry, Hina-chan...'

He dug the knife into her side, just a small, shallow cut. She screamed, and blood poured from it. He smirked and crawled back up to her face. 'Does it hurt, Hina-chan?' He muttered. She nodded, her eyes screwed up with pain. He laughed at her, and she looked up at him worreidly. 'You want me to stop?' He asked her. She nodded again. He pulled the kunai out of her skin, and she sighed with relief, her fingers conciously roaming around the wound.

'Stop touching it, un!' Deidara hissed, clasping her hand in his. He pushed it above her head, and pressed his entire body down on her. She gasped at the sudden weight, and as soon as her mouth opened, he crashed his lips to hers, his tongue forcing its way into the wet hollow of her mouth. She whimpered again, and the vibration against Deidara's tongue made him moan. He could feel his pants getting painfully tight...he was going to have to do this soon before he went crazy.

He let her hands go, to slowly try to undo her undergarments. She took this opportunity to press her palms to his chest, and throw him off her. He rolled to the other side of the room, groaning. She jumped up, looking around. She noticed the door was still unlocked, and charged over to it, pulling it open.

She noticed Deidara was fast after her, so she disappeared into the first room that was open. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it, panting.

The room was exactly like Deidara's, but neater. There were wooden toys littered on the desk, and Hinata began to wonder where she'd seen similar puppets.

It came to her suddenly. The wooden doll she'd seen back at the inn in Konoha. That must mean...she was in _his _room.

She noticed his cloak on the bed. Hinata ran over to it and gathered the folds of silky black material, pressing it against her face, desperate to breathe in that wonderful scent. It was like a drug to her.

'Sasori-danna! Sasori-danna!' Came Deidara's loud voice. He started to bang on the door. Hinata jumped and ran to the wardrobe, throwing herself in it and pulling Sasori's cloak around her and over her head. She cried herself to sleep, her head against the hard wall of the wardrobe.

**A.N: I'm suffering really bad writers block, I've got no idea what could happen next. If you have any good ideas, please message me and I'll personally dedicate my next chapter to you **


End file.
